talesfromtheborderlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasha
Sasha is a main character in Telltale Games' Tales from the Borderlands. She serves as the deuteragonist in Fiona's side of the tale. As Fiona's sister, she is a vital character to the story, accompanying her the majority of the time during the game. Character Sasha is a main character and the sister of Fiona and the foster child of Felix. They've been living in the cave known as Hollowpoint, scamming people out of their money. Sasha was raised knowing not to trust people, especially not Hyperion, who she believes is a corrupt company who brought havoc and pain to Pandora. She also has a certain interest in guns and can handle herself with one. Although, according to her, Fiona is a better shot. Tales from the Borderlands Sasha is one of the main characters in Tales from the Borderlands. Throughout the game, her positive attitude and laid-back view on life provides the player with a powerfull ally, who is not shy of engaging in some comical relief. Sasha is also closely connected to the game's playable characters, Fiona and Rhys, as she is the sister of the former and a potential love interest of the latter. In the Borderlands 3 mission "Atlas, At Last" when you reach Rhys' office in the Atlas HQ go stand behind his desk. You will notice a picture frame on the right side of the desk. And the picture inside the frame is of Sasha, possibly a little older than when she appeared in Tales from the Borderlands, very similar to the picture used in this profile page. Additionally, in that mission there is an Echo recording that can be found of a conversation between Zero and Rhys about the former looking for someone for the latter. With Zero stating (and I'm paraphrasing here) that with the persons (no name was mentioned) capabilities and manner in which she left denoted the intention of not wanting to be found. Borderland 3 A photo of Sasha appears on Rhys' desk in Atlas HQ, and many fans have speculated Rhys' "Friends In Invisible Places" Echo to be about her. However, there has been no confirmation as to whether the echo is about Sasha, Fiona, or another unnamed woman. Killed Victims * Unnamed Bandits Weapons * Maliwan SMG (Element: Shock) * Atlas Silver SMG (Unreleased prototype) * The Desolator (Very rare gun) Relationships Fiona Sasha and her sister seem to care about each other a lot. When they were kids, they supported each other to survive. It seems they can cooperate really well and have each other's backs during tough situations. Yet they sometimes have their differences. Fiona finds it hard to approve of Sasha's various relationships with guys, perhaps due to her nature of being a protective older sister. Felix Felix met Sasha and her sister when they were trying to steal his wallet from him. He ended up catching them, but showing them how to do it better. They've been working together as con artists ever since. After Felix betrayed both Sasha and Fiona she becomes angry and sad. She starts to ignore that Felix was really part of the family, that he only cared about the money. August Sasha used to be in a romantic relationship with August, until he found out that Sasha was using him for the ten million dollar vault key deal. Despite this, Sasha is shown to feel guilty for tricking him, and a still certain amount of affectionate emotions as the story goes on. Rhys Rhys relationship with Sasha could be good depending on your choices. Initially, Sasha dislikes Rhys because he works for Hyperion. Depending on the choices made, she can become more open and friendly with Rhys after they become separated from Fiona and Vaughn in Zer0 Sum. During their time in the Dome, depending on the player's in-game choices, Rhys can show a romantic interest in her or just stick to being friends with her. Although he may anger her if he trusted Jack, who slaps her behind. In spite of this, Sasha and Rhys become much closer, regardless of Rhys' working for Hyperion. They also share a hug when reunited in The Vault of the Traveler if Rhys chose to reject Hyperion in Escape Plan Bravo. At the end of the game, depending on the player's choices on Rhys and Fiona's decisions, Rhys can admit to liking Sasha and get Fiona's approval of their relationship or Fiona can tell Rhys to stay away from Sasha. Vaughn They are wary of each other but Vaughn is shown to have respect for her and Fiona. Trivia * When given the choice to aim the pistol at Felix, by not firing and not choosing to warn Felix or by not telling him to "choke on it" will result in his death, however the prompt for "Sasha will remember this/that" doesn't appear. * She is voiced by Erin Yvette, who also voices Molly in The Walking Dead: Season One, ''Bonnie in ''The Walking Dead: 400 Days, The Walking Dead: Season Two ''and Snow White in The Wolf Among Us.'' * Tales From The Borderlands is the first Telltale game to have determinant romance options. Appearances Tales from the Borderlands * Zer0 Sum * Atlas Mugged * Catch A Ride * Escape Plan Bravo * The Vault of the Traveler Category:Characters Category:Zer0 Sum Characters Category:Atlas Mugged Characters Category:Catch A Ride Characters Category:Escape Plan Bravo Characters Category:The Vault of the Traveler Characters Category:Alive